A remote controller (hereinafter, referred to as “remote control” as appropriate) is often used to operate AV equipment such as a television set or a recorder. In a residence, there are many cases where a child performs a remote control operation or an infant plays at imitating a remote control operation.
Meanwhile, if an infant or child (hereinafter, collectively referred to as a “child”) is allowed to freely handle a remote control, there is concern that a control command that an adult does not want the infant or child to enter, such as deletion of a file, is input to AV equipment.
In this respect, for example, PTL 1 to PTL 3 disclose a technique for resetting a correspondence between an operation in an operation region where a plurality of operation buttons are disposed and a control command for electrical equipment.
In techniques disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, some of a plurality of control commands associated with the respective operation buttons in a one-to-one relationship are disabled. In a technique disclosed in PTL 3, in a remote control having a liquid crystal touch panel as an operation region, operation buttons displayed on the liquid crystal touch panel are changed depending on the age of the user.
According to the related art, it is possible to prevent a control command that an adult does not want a child to enter from being input to AV equipment by an operation of a child.